A New Life
by marieriddle
Summary: Starts during New Moon.Edward leaves Bella, not knowing she is pregnant.Aro watches the break-up and takes her to Italy where she has the baby and he turns her.100 years later, the Cullens come to visit Aro.What will Bella do?What will Edward think?lemons
1. Chapter 1

Aro's POV

I watched as Carlisle's son left the girl. I have been watching them. Edward was breaking up with the human. This girl knew about vampires, and he was going to leave her alive. Well I couldn't let that happen. I listened as Edward had said he and his family were leaving and would never return.

This simple trip to see my good friend, Carlisle, has turned to a very interesting adventure. After Edward left, I let the girl cry for about an hour. I had a plan.

I came out from my hiding spot in the trees. She looked up at me, and I could see fear in her eyes. She was looking at my eyes, she knew what I was. I put my arms up to show I meant no harm, at least not yet.

"I'm not here to hurt you," I said gently as I helped her off the ground. Her blood smelled so sweet.

"Do you know the Cullen's secret? What they are? What I am?" I asked her calmly.

"Vampire," she said very quietly.

"I'm Aro, of the Volturi clan in Volterra, Italy. I'm what you would consider, the royalty of the vampire world." I explained to her.

"I'm Bella Swan. Edwa…told me of the Volturi. Carlisle lived with you at one time." She had been so hurt, that she couldn't even finish saying his name.

"Well, Bella, may I see your hand? I would like to see how much you know about us, and I can see inside your head with a touch of your hand." I explained to her, I wanted her to trust me.

"I doubt it," she mumbled as she held out her hand. Did she really doubt my power?

I touched her hand. I saw nothing. I looked at her, confused.

"Don't feel bad, he couldn't read my thoughts either." She said staring at the forest ground.

"How?"

"Don't know."

This was interesting. Was she a potential shield? I wished Jane or Alec was with me to test her. I decided I would not kill her; I'll bring her with me. I can add her to my collection.

"Well, Bella, you seem to know too much about vampires. I'm giving you two options, either you can be my dinner or you come back to Italy with me?" I offered her.

She shrugged.

"Well then, I would love to take you back with me."

"Can I at least say goodbye to my father?"

I picked her up, bridal style and ran with her. I was able to follow her scent back to her house. She was used to this. She just closed her eyes and laid her head against my chest and began to cry again. When we got to the house, I could smell the recent scent of Edward. He had gone through a second story window. I assumed it to be her room.

Once we were in the room, I put her on the bed.

"Write a note saying goodbye, say something about the Cullen's were moving so you and Edward ran off together," I told her.

She nodded and stood up and got paper and a pen. I was surprised this was so easy. Teenage girls, they feel like the world is over the second their boyfriends leave them. This was to my advantage in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love reviews! I also loved seeing several people from my last story reading this one also!!! Any way, the story continues…

Aro's POV

"Aro, you're back, and you brought a snack?" Caius asked me. We had just entered the throne room of the Volturi palace. Caius and Marcus were already there. Bella hadn't said a word since she told me she was ready to leave. She wasn't looking too good. She had gotten sick on the plane ride over here, a few times.

"No, I need Jane and Alec. This may be a new member," I said looking down at Bella, who just stared at the ground.

Jane and Alec must have heard me, for they entered moments later.

"Alec, please your gift on Bella here. Bella, everything may go dark in a few moments." I said, watching Bella for any reaction. She nodded, showing she understood.

Alec began to concentrate. Nothing happen. Once again, there was no reaction from the girl.

"How is she blocking us?" Jane asked, angrily.

"She blocks my gift as well; I believe she will become very valuable to our family." As I said this, Bella grabbed her stomach, and bent over in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Alec asked, looking at the girl like she could be his next meal.

"I don't know, she keeps doing that and getting sick," I explained to them.

"She's pregnant," Jane said simply.

"How do you know that?" I asked. It didn't make sense; she had been with a vampire.

"How many heartbeats do you hear from her?"

"Is that what that fluttering noise is?" I never heard the noise, till Jane had said something.

"Not possible," Bella said quietly, looking up at us.

"Why not?" Alec asked.

"I have only been with a vampire. Can a vampire get a human pregnant?" This was the most Bella had talked since I have been around her.

"It must be possible although I've never heard of a vampire not killing a human while they were having sex." I explained to her.

"Oh," was all she could say. For the first time, fear was visible on her face.

"The baby will die when you turn her, nothing to worry about," Jane said to me.

What if I waited till after the baby was born to turn Bella? A half vampire, half human child would be interesting. It would add beautifully to my collection.

"Bella, do you want to wait till after the baby is born to be turned?" I asked her kindly.

"Can I think about it?" she asked me.

"Of course," I said putting a comforting arm around her. I was determined for her to trust me. I wanted her and her baby to join my family.

"Marcus, will you take Bella's things, and lead her to one of the master bedrooms not being used? See to it that she has all the facilities she needs."

Marcus nodded and grabbed her two suitcases. Bella followed him up the stairs, she looked back at me, and she looked slightly scared. I smiled warmly at her and nodded for her to continue. She smiled back and continued to follow Marcus.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! The next chap will be set 100 years later!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry to anyone who wanted to read abt the pregnancy and birth, but that's not what this story is about, that's what my last story was about. It will be mentioned, but not in full detail. I hope you can all forgive me!!!

**~100 Years Later**

Bella's POV

Today was my 100th birthday, well 100th year as a vampire. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look a day older than nineteen. My daughter looked more like my younger sister. Her body had stopped aging when she was seven, but she looked about seventeen.

Marcus came into the room, and stood behind me. He also looked at my reflection.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in my ear as he put his arms around my waist.

I turned around to face him, his arms still around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Bella," he said between kisses.

"Yes," I said as I led him to our bed.

"Aro has heard…" he seemed to have a hard time saying this.

"What is it?" I asked as I pushed him back on the bed and straddled him.

"A friend of his is coming to visit…"

"That's nice," I said as I pushed him back on the bed and began kissing his neck. A moan escaped his lips.

"It's Carlisle and his family," he said quickly. I stopped.

"What? Why? When?"

"Bella, calm down," he said as he ran his hand through my hair.

"They can't see me. What about Nessie?" I asked. How could this be happening? It's been 100 years! Why now?!?

"Why are you two talking about me?" Nessie asked as she walked in, she looked at us. "Mom, Dad, aren't you two suppose to lock the door? I don't want to see…Mom what's wrong?" Nessie ran over to the bed. I jumped off the bed.

"Nothing is wrong, sweetie. We'll try to remember to lock the door, but maybe you could try to knock." I smiled at her.

"But, the look that was on your face. Something is wrong," Nessie continued.

"Nothing I can't deal with on my own. So what are you up to today?" I asked casually.

"I'm going hunting, and wondered if you wanted to go with me,"

"I hunted yesterday. Unless you want company?"

"I'm good. I'll be back soon." She said as she left.

I went back in to panic mode.

"I still don't understand how you two survive off animal blood," Marcus said, standing up from the bed.

"It's not that hard," I said quietly.

"Bella, they'll be here soon. Do you want to go down with your father?"

"He's exactly who I need to talk to!" I yelled at him as I ran out the room.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R. Thanks for all the review and huge thanks to my amazing beta, victoria0890!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thanks for all the review! And thanx to my beta, victoria0890!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Aro's POV

"Father!!" I heard her yelling before I heard her coming down the stairs.

"Bella, what is wrong?" I asked her, Marcus was right behind her.

They've been together pretty much since Bella turned, but I still wasn't sure I liked the idea. They had gotten close during her pregnancy, but I saw her as my daughter, and he used to be with my sister. For Bella's sake, I accepted. It was also good for Nessie to have a father, she knew of course he wasn't her real father, but she never questioned about her biological father.

"You know what's wrong! The Cullens are coming here?!?" she screamed at me.

"Yes, and as my daughter and as one of the leaders of the Volturi you will very respectful towards them." I told her sternly.

"But…wait, you want me to get their powers don't you?" she had caught on quicker then I thought she would.

Bella was the strongest vampire I had ever met. It took us some years before we realized she wasn't just a shield. When she let her shield down, she could absorb the powers around her. She already had all the powers of the guards, Marcus, Nessie and me. It was slightly painful for her, but Marcus was always able to calm her down. She only ever used mine and Nessie's gifts.

"Of course, I've always wanted some of the Cullen's powers on my side, and you can do that for me." I said smiling gently at her.

"You want me to open up to him? What about Nessie? What if they try to take her with them?" She asked me, and a low growl came from Marcus.

"You know we would never let that happen," he said to her, and he started putting his arms around her waist to calm her.

"Bella, it's been 100 years. I would have thought you would be over him by now," I said to her, knowing I needed to provoke her into proving me wrong.

"I am! I'm only worried about Nessie. Fine, I'll do it." I smirked.

"Thank you," I said simply to her.

"Now that we have come to an agreement, where is my granddaughter?" I asked, noticing she hadn't come when the arguing was going on.

"Hunting," Bella said, as she sat in her throne next to mine. There use to only be three thrones, but now there were four. A throne for Bella had been added between mine and Marcus'.

"Hunting what?"

"She's still a 'vegetarian' like me,"

"I still don't understand how you two do it."

"Neither do I," Marcus added as he sat next to Bella. Caius came into the room and sat in his throne.

"They have arrived," he said to the three of us.

"It will be okay," I said soothingly to her, as Marcus squeezed her hand, but he let go when the door to the room opened.

A/N: So I had major writers block. So to get away from this story I wrote a Song-fic. It's a Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy story to the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. If your interested please go read!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: When people leave me comments recommending what to do with the next chaps I say thank you but I don't ever use the ideas. There happened to be a comment that follows this chap, but I did write this chap before that comment was posted. I just don't want people thinking they can give me idea and expect me to use them and im not thanking anyone for an idea that I wrote. I almost rewrote this chap because of that comment but I really like this chap and what happens, plus im almost finished with the next one. Sorry bout this but the comment really bothered me, just because now I feel ppl r going to think I took this idea from someone…anyway…here's the chap

Edward's POV

I didn't understand why we were here. They had been in the area; they were traveling to Europe to find a new home. Alice had had a vision of us coming here, so Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to go.

When we entered the familiar throne room, I noticed the thrones were full. They were waiting to greet us. There were four thrones now, that was strange. The woman who sat in the new throne was beautiful. She was staring right at me. She looked very familiar. As we came closer I heard Alice's thoughts.

_It can't be her. How have I never seen this before? She's beautiful, just like I had in my visions._

Her visions? Wait! It couldn't be, not my Bella. Alice and I were the only ones who had noticed who it was. Rose and Esme were only thinking about the décor of the place. Carlisle noticed the new member, but wasn't paying enough attention to notice who she was. Jasper and Emmett were in guard mode, and where watching all the members of the Volturi clan. Plus, Alice and I were the only ones who have seen what Bella would look like.

The four stood up. Aro headed towards us, Caius on one side and Marcus on the other. Bella stayed hidden being Aro and Marcus.

"My friend, to what do I owe this visit?" Aro asked, shaking Carlisle hand.

"We are looking for new place to settle and we were in the area, so we decided to stop by. It's been over a century seen we have seen each other." Carlisle explained.

"Yes it has. It seems nothing has changed with you and your family. I would have expected at least one more to join your coven." Aro said, referring to the fact that I had no mate.

"We may have not changed, but I see you have added one to your family." Carlisle commented, with Bella hidden he still hadn't noticed who she was.

"Yes we have. To me, she is the daughter I never had." Aro looked at Marcus, who moved over so Bella could move next to her 'father.' "Bella, I believe you know our guest."

Now everyone noticed who she was.

_We left her so she would be safe. _Jasper's thoughts were.

_I can't believe how beautiful she is! _ Was of course what Rose would think of first.

_Poor thing. Having to stay here. Edward should have turned her, and then they both would have been happy and together. _ Esme was thinking as she looked at Bella.

_What the fuck? Seriously? How did this happen to my lil sis? She was supposed to have been dead by now. _Were Emmett's thoughts.

_I can't believe we left her, just so she could be a Volturi. I can't believe she has gold eyes. A century with the Volturi and she still isn't drinking human blood, that's amazing. _With Carlisle thoughts I had looked at her eyes for the first time. They were gold. Very gold, she had to have just fed.

"Hi," she said very quietly, looking past us more than at us.

"Bella!" Alice said excitedly and hugged Bella. Bella hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much!" Alice exclaimed as she still held onto Bella.

"I've missed you too." Bella said to her.

Bella looked at me.

"I'm sure you all have many questions. Bella, why don't you let Edward read your mind? So you can show him everything." Aro suggested to her. What did he mean by this? Bella looked at him; it was obvious she didn't want to.

"Bella," he said sternly.

"Fine, father," Bella said. She walked up to me and stood directly in front of me, too close to me.

"I'm putting my shield down, so you'll be able to hear my thought," she explained to me.

I nodded, still staring into her eyes. She put her hands on her temples and closed her eyes.

_One hour after you and your family leave, I will leave for the forest to hunt. Have you and your family meet me out there. If you all…" _

Her thoughts trailed off. She fell to the ground screaming in pain. One of the leaders, Marcus, was down by her side within a second of her falling. He held her.

"Bella, it's okay. Put your shield back up." He whispered into her ear, trying to soothe her. Aro was watching with a smirk on his face. Bella kept her hands on her temples, her eyes shut, and she was rocking back and forth in Marcus' arms.

_If you all want to hear everything that happened, follow my scent into the forest._

She finished thinking, as her thoughts closed to me. Her pain was gone. Marcus helped her up. Her eyes were black.

"That seemed worse then normal," Marcus said to Bella.

"It was too much at once," she said to Marcus then looked at Aro. "I was hearing everyone's thoughts and feeling everyone's emotions at the same time."

"Really?" Aro said surprised, "You're getting stronger." Bella nodded to him.

"What was that?" I asked Bella.

"My power. When I put down my shield, I absorb any power that is near me. So yours and Jasper's powers came crashing down on me at the same time, it was too much for me to handle." Bella explained.

_I'll explain more later. _ I heard her thoughts for a moment.

"Mom, Dad!" We heard someone scream. A girl, with brown hair and brown eyes, ran into the room. She stopped at stared at us. I could hear her heartbeat, it was quicker then a normal humans. "Never mind." She said as she walked over to Bella.

"What was that about?" Marcus asked the girl.

"Sorry Dad, when I was hunting I caught a vampire scent I didn't recognize. I came to tell you guys that there were new vampires in the area, but I guess you would know that by now." The girl explained.

"Did you get to hunt at least?" Bella asked.

"Nope, I'll just go to the kitchen and get human food." With that, the girl went to leave.

"Renesmee, let me introduce you to our guest," Aro said before she left. Renesmee stopped and looked at us.

"Renesmee, this is my good friend Carlisle Cullen." Aro started gesturing toward Carlisle.

_Cullen! As in, the Cullens! _ I heard Renesmee thoughts. Bella was watching Renesmee as Aro continued.

"His wife, Esme, and their 'children,' Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward Cullen." Aro finished.

_That's Edward. My father. I thought I would never meet him. He can read thoughts, crap. I need to get out of here, maybe he hasn't heard anything. He's staring at me._

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Renesmee, but most call me Nessie. If you will all excuse me, I am hungry." She turned and left the room.

What did she mean? Me? Her Father?

"I'm going to my room. Nice to see you all again. Wish I could stay longer, but my power weakens me when I use it, and I need some silence for a little while." Bella said to us.

"I'll be up later," Marcus told her as he bent down and kissed her. She nodded then left.

She was with Marcus! We left her, so she wouldn't become one of us, and she becomes a Volturi wife?!?

I was getting angry, but I felt Jasper calming me down.

A/N: hope you enjoyed, please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. School is about to start so I'll probably just update on weekends. I'll try to update more, but between school and work, there might not be time. But I won't abandon the story.

**Edward's POV**

Once we got outside I looked at everyone.

"Follow me," I said simply, and they listened. We were in the forest in seconds. I could smell Bella's scent, it was an older trail. She must not have left yet. I kept running till we made it to a clearing I had seen in her mind.

"Edward, what is going on?" Carlisle asked, as we all came to a stop.

"Bella asked for us to meet her here," I explained.

"I can't believe she's one of them now," Emmett stated.

"I'm impressed she is a 'vegetarian' like us," Carlisle said.

"Her daughter was too," I said, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She had called me her father.

"What was that girl? She had vampire characteristics but her heart was still beating." Esme asked.

"Plus she can hunt or eat human food. It's like she's half vampire and half human." Rose said, jokingly.

"She is. She has to be. It's the only thing that makes sense. She had to have aged…what made her stop…she looked so much like her…but how?... I don't understand…" I started rambling.

"Son, you're not making sense." Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"I heard her thoughts. She said she was my daughter."

**Bella's POV**

I sat on my bed going through Nessie's photo albums. I stared at the photos. Sulpicia, Aro's wife, Athenodora, Caius' wife, Jane and I took hundreds of photos of Nessie while she grew up. The albums appeared to cover about eighteen years, but in reality it only covered about 10 years, which was the point that Nessie said she was tired of all the photos.

I grabbed a bag and put the albums in it. I grabbed paper and a pen.

Dear Marcus,

I went hunting. I jumped out the window because I didn't want to

run into the Cullens. I'll see you later.

Love Always,

Bella

I had heard the Cullens leave earlier and I was surprised Marcus wasn't up here yet. He probably knew I needed to be alone. I left the note on the bed and I jumped out the window.

**Edward's POV**

"She's your daughter?" Esme asked.

"Not possible," Jasper said.

"When Aro introduced me to Renesmee, she thought, 'that's Edward, that's my father.'" I explained.

"I didn't realize you two did anything for you to get her pregnant," Emmett said, and then Rose elbowed him. I glared at him.

"It just doesn't seem possible," Carlisle said, more to himself then anyone.

"Carlisle, we all heard the heartbeat, I heard her thoughts." I said to him.

**Bella's POV**

So he had heard her thoughts. I could hear them talking in the clearing. I walked into the clearing. They all watched me as I walked up to them.

"Hi," I said to them.

"Bella," Esme said as she came up to me and hugged me. Next thing I knew everyone was hugging me. Well, almost everyone, Edward just stared at me.

"Bella, would you like to tell us what happened to you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll start from the beginning," I said.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chap will explain all the stuff that was skipped in that 100 years! Sorry it took so long. School started this week.

BPOV

"After you left," I said looking at Edward, "I pretty much just laid on the ground and cried. I'm not sure how long I was there, but eventually I saw Aro coming towards me. I knew what he was instantly. He told he meant no harm. Once he realized I knew about vampires, and the fact that he couldn't read my thoughts, he gave me two options: I could be his lunch or I could go with him. So that's how I ended up here."

"What about Charlie?" Alice asked.

"I asked if I could say goodbye, he let me write a note saying goodbye. He told me to write that the Cullens were leaving and that Edward and I ran off together. I called a few times, and I was able to sneak to his funeral. I stayed hidden of course." I explained.

"Who's the girl?" Emmett asked.

"I'm getting there," I smiled at him. "When we got here, Aro asked Jane and Alec to use their powers on me. Nothing happened. That's close to when Jane heard the second heartbeat from me and informed them I was pregnant. So they waited to turn me, I almost didn't make it. It took us some time before we noticed the baby needed me to drink blood for it."

"You had to drink blood when you were still human?" Esme asked.

"Yes, but it never tasted bad. It was just like a weird pregnancy craving. He turned me directly after the birth, I had lost so much blood, and I almost didn't make it through the transformation."

"Who turned you?" It was the first thing Edward had said, since I arrived in the forest.

"Marcus," I said not looking at him.

"How did you become a Volturi wife?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him.

"I am not a wife. A wife wouldn't have their own throne." I told him. "I am dating Marcus, but I refuse to marry him. Aro barely approves of our relationship now, he deals with it so Nessie will have a father figure. He didn't want to risk her leaving in search for her real father."

"She knows I'm her father. She knew it the second Aro said my name." Edward stated.

"Yes I told her about you. I'm guessing you have heard her thoughts then." Edward nodded to me.

"How much is she vampire and how much is she human?" Alice asked me.

"About even. She can live off blood or human food, she prefers blood. She sleeps and her heart beats, but it's faster than a normal human. Her skin is just as hard as vampire's skin. She is strong and fast, but not as much as a normal vampire. She has gifts also. She has the reverse of our powers. Rather then reading minds, she can put her thoughts into other people's minds. She was able to do that since birth, so we always knew what she wanted. Rather then being able to use other's powers, she can stop others from using their powers. We haven't met a vampire that she hasn't been able to stop their powers. She's also immortal; once her body was about eighteen she stopped growing. She grew very quickly; it only took seven years for her to look like this. Even my pregnancy was short; I was close to four months when she was fully developed and ready to be born."

"Can you explain more about your power?" Jasper asked.

"That's an easy one. As you know I'm shielded from most powers. When I put down that shield I can absorb the powers that are around me. I can choose when to use it. This is how I became a Volturi leader. Power wise, I'm the strongest vampire."

"This power, it hurts to use it?" Alice asked.

"Only when I first absorb it. Today was so bad because there was the pain; I was hearing everyone's thoughts and feeling everyone's emotion. I normally only absorb one power at a time, but this time I would have absorbed three at the same time."

"Three?" Emmett interrupted.

"Edward, Jasper and Alice's power. Anyway, the pain quits once I put my shield back up and now I can use the powers whenever I feel like it."

"So you can't hear our thoughts or feel our emotions now?" Rose asked.

"Nope,"

"How did you end up with a Volturi leader?" Carlisle asked.

"He was around a lot during my pregnancy. He told me later that he was drawn to me. We talked about everything. I told him about Edward and he told me about his wife and about her death. He was the first person to accept I didn't want to drink human blood. He took me hunting. He stood up for my decision of not letting Nessie drink human blood. He was really good with Nessie, and Nessie loved him. Her second word was dada and it was towards him. We weren't even together yet."

"I wish we were there," Esme had mumbled to herself, but we could all hear it.

"At first I kept wanting to contact you guys, but I didn't know where you where. Plus dad, I mean Aro, didn't want me to contact you. I brought these, thought you might like to go through them," I said as I pulled out the photo albums. Esme smiled at me as she took the first one.

We spent a lot of time sitting on the ground, as they looked at photos and I explained what was going on in them. We all laughed and talked, and it felt so normal, so complete.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and huge thanx to my beta, Victoria0890. I'll update as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!!!! I hope you all enjoy this chap. I had a different beta fix the lemon part of this chap and he took forever to get it back, but he did good on it. So thanx do both my betas on it!!!!

P.S: I own nothing, I make no money from this

Bella's POV

I was running back home. I had the albums in my bag and I had gone for a quick hunt. All that was on my mind was my last conversation with Edward.

_**Flashback**_

I had put down my shield, just to see if I control my powers. Everyone else was still looking through the albums.

_Bella, can you hear me? _I heard someone think, I realized it was Edward's voice.

_Yes, can you hear me?_ I thought, wondering if he could.

_Yes. Bella, can I meet with you later? Just me and you?_

_Just me and you? I don't know if that's a good idea. _

_Bella, I just want to talk. I'm so sorry about everything. If I had known you were pregnant…If I had known this was your fate…I never would have left you._

_I thought you left because you no longer loved me._

_I never stopped loving you. I thought it would be easier for you to get over me if I said I no longer loved you then if I said I was leaving to protect you._

_No…no…this can't be happening. _ I put my shield back up.

_**End Flashback**_

I was finally in my room. I put the albums away. I then laid on my bed. I heard the door open and close. Next thing I knew Marcus was laying on me.

I smiled up at him and he kissed me.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Much," I told him then kissed him.

"How much better?" He said as he pushed his erection against me. With this, all thoughts of Edward left me. I flipped us over, so I was on top. I straddled his lap.

I began to unbutton his shirt. I did one button at a time and kissed his chest between each button. He knew I was having fun teasing him like this, but he was still getting aggravated. He grabbed both sides of my shirt and ripped it off. I leaned over so my lips were next to his ear.

"Don't you dare rip these pants, they're my favorite pair." I whispered in his ear. I nipped his ear, and then began to suck his neck. He moaned. I felt his hands come between us. He gently unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and then with my help slipped them off.

He rolled us, so he was now on top. His shirt was still on, but all the buttons were undone. I kissed him, hungrily, as I pulled his shirt off and threw it to the ground with my jeans.

He slipped an arm between my back and the bed. He lifted me up against his bare chest as he continued kissing me. His other hand unhooked my bra, and that joined our pile of clothes on the floor. He laid me back on the bed, and put his weight on me as our lips met again. I realized it had been so long since we actually made love, we usually just fucked.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said, and then I kissed him as I pulled at his belt. We didn't break the kiss till after his pants were on the floor. I began kissing his neck as I slid his boxers off, and in return he ripped off my panties.

He began to suck on my nipple. I reached between us and began to stroke him. He moved his lips up my body till he reached my lips. I hissed in pleasure as he entered me. He kissed me as his length filled me. He continued to kiss me, but he didn't start pulling out till I bucked my hips against him. He smiled against my lips as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust hard into me. I began to meet his thrust as we got into rhythm with each other.

My walls began to clench around him as I reached my orgasm as I felt his seed release into me. He stayed there with his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I love you," he said to me, looking into my eyes.

"I love you too,"

"Please never leave me. You and Nessie are my life, I'll follow you wherever you want to go, but please never leave me." I could see the sadness in his eyes. I put my hand against his cheek.

"I'm not leaving you. There is no reason for you to worry." He kissed me, and I felt him harden again inside me.

"Round two?" I said smiling at him. He kissed me and the rest of the night we stayed in bed making love.

AN: please review, and because I feel so bad about taking so long to update I'll send sneak previews of the next chap to all who review. (got that idea from a story im reading)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **To make up for the long wait for chap 8, I'm putting this chap up quickly. Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to my beta, Victoria0890.

**Bella POV**

"You two really need to learn to lock your door," I heard Nessie say, and I looked over Marcus at her.

"I would think by now you would know to knock on our door," I said back to her. She smiled, and then suddenly looked seriously at me.

"Mom, can we talk later?" she asked.

"Of course," I said, curious to what she needed to talk about. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, maybe something about the Cullens. It's only natural she would be curious, it's not like we've talked much about them before and they just show up. Dad could have handled it better, but he seemed to be enjoying how uncomfortable we all were."

"Of course he was enjoying it, you know him." Marcus said as he got out of bed. I watched him as he got dressed.

"Are you trying to tease me?" I said as I continued to watch him.

"No, it comes naturally," he said as he pulled his shirt on. I laughed as I got out bed and walked to him.

"I'm still trying to figure out why you are putting clothes on," I said as I looped my arms around his neck.

"Because if I don't go downstairs soon, your father will be coming up here wondering where I am, and you need to be getting something on so you can talk to our daughter," as he said these last words he handed me some clothes.

"Fine, I guess you're right, but I get you all night again,"

"I would like nothing more," he said as he kissed me, and then left the room.

I got dressed, and I started to think about Edward again. I never met him last night like he asked. I wonder if they already left. I should go to talk to him. No, I shouldn't. He was lying to me, he doesn't really love me. He was probably just trying to get to know Nessie; she is his daughter after all. I lay back on the bed after I got dressed. I don't know what to do.

I looked up as I heard my door open. Nessie was standing in the doorway.

"I saw dad downstairs, I was hoping we could talk," Nessie said. I sat up and looked at her.

"Of course sweetie," I said, as she walked over and sat next to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, finally she broke the silence.

"I want to know him. I've never really cared before, but after I saw him yesterday…I just…I can't stop thinking about him. I'm drawn to him, the whole family actually. I need to understand why he left us, why it's taken him this long to..." She said all very quickly till I stopped her mid-sentence.

"Sweetie, he only left me, not you. He didn't know about you, and he had no idea I was turned. As much as he knew I died an old lady years ago. I understand why you would want to know your father and his family. I have an idea." I got up, and headed to the door. I looked behind me, Nessie hadn't move off the bed.

"Mom, where are we going?" she asked hesitantly.

"We need some mother/daughter bonding time, and I think a walk is the perfect thing. Like we used to do when you were younger." I explained.

"Alright," she said, following me. As I turned around, I saw her roll her eyes. I don't care how old she is, she's still acts like a child. We headed downstairs, and started to head out.

"Where are you two going?" I heard Aro from the other room. I was hoping nobody would see us leave. We headed toward the room where he was, it appeared all the Volturi were in the room. Must have some humans coming in today.

"We have mother/daughter bonding to do, so we're going for a walk. Plus, you know I take her away when you have 'tour' groups come through." I said to him. I saw Marcus staring at me strangely, I just smiled at him.

"Alright, be back before night fall," Aro commanded.

"Yes, father," I said sarcastically and left with Nessie. No one seemed to suspect anything. Good, I couldn't have anyone follow us. No one could know I was taking Nessie to meet her father, I won't even tell her till we get to the woods.

A/N: hope you all enjoyed the chap, please review. Those who reviewed last time, did you like the sneak preview thing? I'm doing it again, if you review, I'll give you a sneak peak at the next chap!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I tried to update yesterday, but my Word was working, but I fixed it! Thankyou for all the reviews, and huge thanx to my beta, victoria0890!

**A/N2**: sorry jooy for not sending you a sneak peak, but like I said my Word wasn't working, Thank you for the review!

**Bella POV**

We were deep in the woods and I was leading us.

"Mom, where are we going?" Ness asked after awhile.

"I'm taking you to meet your father," I told her, as I finally caught their scent in the air.

"What?!?!"

"You said you wanted to know him, better now then anytime. Who knows when he'll be back, if ever."

"I guess,"

"Ready to run?" I asked, and she smiled at me as she took off. We raced, both of us following the scent. We were getting close to them. They probably could smell us. I looked over my shoulder at Nessie to make sure she was close when I suddenly collided with something extremely hard.

I had run right into Edward, who apparently felt the need to step in front of me when I was looking in the other direction. I looked up into his eyes, unable to speak. We were too close, but at the same time not close enough. No, I couldn't think like that. Nessie had frozen near me, and just stared at Edward.

"Looking for us?" he asked as he smiled at me.

"Yes, Nessie wanted to meet you and your family," I said so quietly, that I'm pretty sure Nessie couldn't hear me. Edward looked over at her and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Edward, your father," he said as he stuck his hand out to shake hers. She stayed frozen for a second, and then quickly threw her arms around him, hugging him. It shocked him, but he quickly hugged her back. I noticed the rest of the Cullens heading into the clearing we were in. Alice ran up to me and hugged me.

"I knew I would see you again," she said.

"What else have you seen?" I asked her.

"I won't know till you know, you keep changing your future," she smiled at me.

"Renesmee, I would like you to meet my family," Edward said, turning her to face the rest of the Cullens.

"I know who every one is. Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and Grandma and Grandpa," she said matter-of-factly. Esme, looked like she would have cried, if she could, when she was called 'grandma.' Nessie noticed, and took it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have assumed I could call you…" Nessie started to babble nervously till Esme cut her off.

"You can call me 'grandma' as much as you want," Esme said as she hugged Nessie. When Esme let go of her, Carlisle reached out and hugged Nessie too. While watching this, I noticed how close me and Edward were again. We were standing right next to each other. I wanted to reach out and hold his hand, no I can't. I'm with Marcus.

We spent a few hours there in the woods. Nessie asking them about their lives and them asking about hers. I stayed quiet, just watching them. I was surprised how easily Nessie called Marcus by his name, rather then calling him 'dad.' It was weird hearing her call him 'Marcus.' Once again we were all sitting on the forest floor and I noticed this felt so right. I ended up sitting right next to Edward; once again, way too close, but I loved it.

Everyone had been telling Nessie how they had become part of the Cullen family. Alice was in the middle of telling how she had a vision of Jasper, when I smelled him. I turned around and saw Marcus staring at me. We looked into each others eyes, he turned and ran off. Everyone was silent.

"Can you watch Nessie?' I said quickly to Edward.

"I'll protect her with my life," Edward said, and I nodded.

"Nessie, don't come home yet, stay with your father for now. I'll call your cell when everyone has calmed." I said, as I began to run after Marcus.

"Marcus!" I screamed, hoping he would talk to me before we got back home.

**A/N:** my next chap should be up tomorrow, it will be the shortest chap so far, which is why im trying to put it up asap!

Dc:I own nothing!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** thanks for all the amazing reviews! Here's the next chap…it's not as short as I thought it would be ...expect next chap next weekend…hope you enjoy…remember R&R!

_Flashback:_

_I was running through the forest. It felt so good to run, to use my newborn strength. I could smell him, but I wasn't sure where he was. _

"_Marcus!" I yelled as I ran. I was getting closer; I could smell him as if he were next to me. I stopped and looked around. I heard something behind me, but by the time I looked he was right on me. He had pounced on me; we both went to the ground. He landed on top of me, but I flipped us so I was a straddling him._

"_You're getting better at tracking," he said to me._

"_I think you're making it easier on me," I smiled at him._

"_Really?" he asked, and he surprised me as he pinned me to the forest floor. He leaned down and kissed me. _

_End Flashback. _

I kept chasing Marcus, yelling for him to stop. It wasn't till we were almost to the edge of the forest before he stopped and turned. I stopped in front of him.

"Marcus, she wanted to meet them," I explained.

"You told us you two were going for a walk, when I realized how long you two were gone I got worried. I thought maybe the Cullens got to you and tried to take Nessie, or they were trying to force you two to go with them. I realize I was wrong, they did not have to FORCE you," He said emphasizing the word.

"Marcus, they're not taking us away. They were talking to Nessie. She was getting to know them, and they were getting to know her."

"I understand them getting to know each other, what I don't understand is why you had to be sitting up against Edward as they got to know each other!"

"I was sitting close to Edward; I wasn't sitting up against him."

"Why did you lie to me about the walk, why couldn't you have told me you were going?"

"By the time I thought about, you were already with Aro. You know I couldn't have told him, he never would have let me go."

"So he's Aro now?"

"I've called him Aro before."

"Yes, about fifty years ago. So much for never leaving me."

I didn't know how to respond. I honestly didn't know who I wanted. I know I would rather be with the Cullens, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave Marcus. I did love him, but did I love Edward more?

"You can't even deny that you're going to leave me," he said, and I noticed he sounded sad, rather then the anger that was in his voice only moments before.

"I don't want to leave you, but I don't know if I want to live here anymore," I looked at the ground as I said this. He walked up to me and put his hand under my chin to lift it up. I looked into his eyes. He gave me a quick kiss and took a step back as he reached for something in his pocket. I watched as he pulled out a small, black, velvet box. He opened the box and knelt on one knee in front of me.

The ring was simple, but beautiful, exactly what I would want in a ring. It had a heart shaped center diamond which is accented by the simple design of baguettes on either side. (link to pic of ring at end of chap in a/n)

"Isabella, I love you and that little girl of yours. As I told you last night, I need you two in my life. I swear, if you marry me, I will take you where ever you two want. Even if it means moving somewhere new every week for the rest of our existence, I will stay by your side. I know you're very against marriage, but I want you to be mine and only mine before we leave this place. Bella, will you marry me?"

He would take me away from here. I could be free, but I could also be free if I went with Edward. Edward left me, he didn't love me a hundred years ago, and why would he love me now? In front of me is a man that loves me and can give me everything I want.

**A/N: **do u all hate me?!?! I know I have a lot of Edward/Bella fans on this story…just everyone needs to remember not to assume anything that might make you hate me….people will get made if Bella/Marcus breakup or people will get mad if I keep them together…trust I will make sure the one who gets hurt…whether it be Edward or Marcus, will deserve it…

**AN2:** remember a signed review if you want a preview of the next chap…

**AN3:** and I did ring hunting for this chaPicture of the ring, for those who might want to see it. .com/popup/?product_id=65


	12. Chapter 12

AN: My beta has checked this chap…no plot has changed so it you read it already and you don't feel you need to reread it just go on to the next chap, which is new…so here is the edited version of chap 12….also it changes POVs…so I hope that doesn't confuse anyone

**Bella POV**

"Marcus, yes I want to get out of here but…marriage?...I don't know about this…it's just…" I started rambling; I guess I know where Nessie gets it from. He stood up and closed the box. We looked at each other for a moment, and then he kissed me. There was urgency, and love behind this kiss. As if, this was our last kiss. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip asking for access and I granted it. He pulled away all too soon. He handed me the ring box.

"Take this. Decide if you want me or him. So, either put the ring on or you better get out of Italy quick," with that he began to walk away.

"Wait, it's either marrying you, or we're over?" I asked.

"Exactly," He said, still walking away.

I can't believe he was giving me this ultimatum. I don't want to get married, I can't explain why. I guess I do know why, I didn't care for living as a Volturi, but he will take me away from here. Edward can take me away too. Will Nessie be able to leave? Marcus was her father, and Aro was her grandfather, not literally, but that's what she grew up with.

"Marcus, wait!" I yelled, and he came back quickly, obviously hoping I was going to agree to his proposal.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why now? You never cared before about us getting married."

"I want it to be official, a guarantee we will be together for the rest of our existence," he came up close to me.

"We don't need to married to be together forever,"

"I can't lose you, I will not lose you to him!" he was starting to get angry.

"Edward, that's what this is about! Your jealous, he left me over a century ago, and your worried about him!" he had every right to be worried about him, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"You are mine, not his!!!" he screamed at me, his eyes going black.

"I'm not a piece of property!" I yelled at him, and turned away from him. He grabbed my arm, and forced me to look at him.

"You will not leave me," he yelled, and then hit me across the face. Ouch, that hurt! I put my hand on my cheek and stared at him in shock. He had never hit me before. The anger in him seemed to dissipate.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," he said, he went to grab me into a hug. I flinched at his touch, and he backed away. I threw the ring at him and ran.

**Edward POV**

We had all been sitting in silence after Bella left, the only person to move was Nessie. She sat closer to me and leaned her head against my shoulder. I could tell she worried, by her thoughts. I put my arm around her shoulder; I listened to her thoughts, just to get to know her. I noticed she rambled a lot, and it was interesting how her mind worked.

_I hope moms okay, I know he won't hurt her, but if Aro finds out. He won't be happy; he liked me and mom in his collection. Mom basically made them invincible and she was probably also the only vampire who could leave the Volturi and not get killed. With all her power she could probably take out the entire guard. I wonder what it would it would be like to like with my real dad and his family. I like Marcus, but the whole killing humans thing bugs me. I just try not to think about it. The Cullens are all vegetarians like me and mom. I doubt they'll even want us though. I mean, they left my mom before._

I could hear Jasper's thoughts of wondering why Nessie went from feeling hopeful to depressed so quickly. I tightened my arm around her and reassuringly rubbed her arm. She smiled up at me, and then she looked scared.

_You heard all that!_ She thought, still looking at me. I nodded.

_That's annoyi…I mean…I…um….sorry. _I laughed at her thoughts.

"It's okay. I try not to listen to people's thought, but I couldn't help but listen to you." I explained, and she seemed to calm down. We heard noises of someone rushing our way. Within seconds we were all on our feet, I pushed Nessie behind me and the rest of my family stood in a semicircle around her, ready to attack.

Bella came running into the clearing, she looked like she about to cry, if a vampire could cry she probably would be. We all stayed in the defensive position, in case someone was following here. Alice ran in front of us and hugged Bella, but led her behind our guard because we could hear someone behind her. Marcus came running in the clearing, but stopped when he saw us.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said to her, but she stayed in Alice's arms, Nessie now had a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, please talk to me." He begged.

"Fine," Bella said venom in her voice. She stormed over to him. "Talk!"

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hit you. I don't know what came over me." He said to her.

He hit her! How dare he try hurting my Bella!!!!

She smacked him.

"We are over!" She yelled at him, then moved behind us again and hugged Nessie.

"Fine!" He yelled back, and stormed away.

A/N: Do all my Marcus fans still love him?!? Please review, but due to my grandmother I haven't had a chance to make a sneak peak…sorry…


	13. Chapter 13

**Dc: I own nothing I tell you…nothing!!!**

**A/N: **Warning: lots of fluff. This is a filler, but I needed it to help the story move on.

**Edward POV**

_Wait till I tell Aro about this. _

"Let's get out of here," I said, when I heard Marcus' thoughts. Bella rounded on me.

"You assume I'm going with you!" She yelled at me. My protective side took over.

"You are coming with me. Marcus is heading to get Aro now."

_No! How could he?! _ I heard Nessie think, she was standing close behind me, looking at her mother.

"He wouldn't," Bella claimed.

"I heard his thoughts, he's hoping Aro will come after you and force you to come back."

"I can't leave…all my stuff...all of Nessie's stuff…."

"Bella, we can get you two new things. We need to get you two to safety now. Unless you want to stay here?" Alice said, walking up to Bella.

_I want to go with them. Please, mom, choose to leave. _I heard Nessie think. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and took a step up, which put her right next to me. Bella saw all this.

Bella walked to Nessie and gently put her hand on Nessie's cheek. After a moment, Nessie did the same to Bella. I realized they were talking to each other, using Nessie's ability, which Bella had copied. I tried to listen, but realized Bella was shielding both of their thoughts. Bella nodded at her daughter. Bella nodded at OUR daughter. That was my daughter.

"Are you all sure you can deal with two more?" Bella asked the family.

"Of course," Carlisle said.

Alice ran at Bella and hugged her.

"Maybe we should start running, and celebrate later." Emmett said. Everyone agreed, and Carlisle led us as we began to run, heading to the airport. I could hear the plan formulating in his head. Head to the most obvious place to check, and surely the Volturi won't look there. Forks, Washington, here we come.

"We need to slow a bit," we heard Bella say, "Nessie is only half vampire, she can't run as fast."

I ran over to Nessie, and had her jump on my back. Once I picked her up we were able to move faster.

_I finally get a piggyback ride from my father. I might be a hundred years old, but better late then never. _I laughed to myself as I heard her thoughts. _That's getting really annoying. _She thought, knowing I was laughing at her thoughts.

"Sorry" I said to her.

When we got to the airport, Carlisle bought tickets that would take us to London. He told us from there we would buy tickets for the U. S., but he wouldn't say anymore at the moment in case we were being listened to. He also bought tickets to Melbourne, Australia, just to leave a false trail.

On the plane we were separated, since we had bought the tickets late. Two seats were for first class, and we all agreed Carlisle and Esme should take those. Rose and Emmett had emergency exit seats, near the front, which gave Emmett plenty of leg room. They had an old man sit on the aisle seat in their row, but he fell asleep almost the second he sat down. Jasper and Alice sat behind them, and no one came to claim their window seat so, Alice had moved next to the window and Jasper lay on the other two seats with his head in her lap, and he flipped through some magazine that the airline had provided. Nessie took the window seat in our row, which was the second to last row, Bella in the middle, and me in the aisle. Nessie was excited for in her hundred years, she had never flown. Both had had a passport, luckily, because Marcus was going to take them on a vacation over the summer.

For awhile I sat there with my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, just a lot of thoughts coming from everyone." I explained. Planes were always so hard for me with so many people cramped in a small place. The second I said it, all the thoughts were gone. I had never heard such silence in all my vampire life. "Thank you," I said to her, and she smiled at me.

"Mom," Nessie said, and Bella looked at whatever she had to show her. It was in the same magazine that Jasper was reading. If she wanted something in there I would buy it for her. Bella grabbed her magazine from in front of her.

"Edward, would you like to play a game with us?" Bella looked at me and asked.

"Okay," I said, wondering what she was talking about. Bella grabbed the magazine from in front of me and flipped through. She handed it to me and handed me a pencil.

"Have you ever done a Sudoku puzzle before, dad?" Nessie asked me.

"A few times," I said, but honestly I had tried a few times but never stayed interested in it. She called me dad, I didn't miss that.

"Good, me and mom like to do the same puzzle and race to see who finishes first. I thought you'd like to join the competition." Nessie explained, well this should make it more interesting, now there is a point to the number puzzle.

"Ready, set, go." Bella said, and we all started on the puzzle. Bella finished first, then Nessie, and they both just watched me. I finished a few minutes after Nessie.

"Were you going easy on us?" Bella asked me, smiling at her victory,

"Yes, I had to let my girls win." I said, without thinking. Nessie giggled at the statement, I wished I could hear what she was thinking at that moment.

Bella just looked at me. I couldn't tell what was going through her head. She seemed confused.

"Bella, I didn't mean anything by it. Stop worrying about it, I'm just concerned with keeping you two safe, not with whether or not were getting back together.

She nodded.

When we landed in London, we got tickets for Dublin, Ireland, and for Miami, Florida, USA. Once in the US, we did three more states till we ended in Phoenix, Arizona. It was 3 am and we decided to get hotel rooms for the day and run to Forks the next night. Nessie was tired, not being able to sleep well on the planes, and she needed either human food, or she needed to hunt. She was tired, so we just ordered her some room service.

AN: Thank you all for all the reviews to the AN chap, which has been erased so the chap numbers aren't weird….please R&R and I'll give a sneak peak!

**If you reviewed to my a/n chap you might not be able to review this chap, but if you the sneak peak just message me from my profile page and I will send it too you.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:A short chapter that's just a filler, but I needed it out there for the next chap.

**Bella POV**

"I can't believe I'm back here," I said to no one in particular.

We stood outside a house I hadn't seen in years. I was standing outside the Cullen's house in Forks, Washington. Something didn't seem right, there was a weird scent. Other vampires were near by.

"Do you recognize that scent with any of the Volturi?" Jasper asked me.

"No, I have never come across this scent before." I told him.

"This house seems lived in; I thought you said you haven't been back here." Nessie said to the Cullens.

"We haven't," Carlisle said.

"It seems someone may have moved into our house," Emmett said.

"How long had it been since you've been here?" I asked them.

"We haven't been back since we left when you still lived here." Edward answered me.

Carlisle walked to the door and knocked. No one answered, so we all went in. Someone else may have moved in, but it belongs to the Cullens. There were boxes stacked against the wall.

"Are they just moving in, or moving out?" Rose asked when she noticed the boxes.

"Moving out," the voice made us jump. Two vampires began walking downstairs. The guy was a protective step in front of his mate. He was tall, muscular with dark brown hair, and golden eyes. His mate was about a foot shorter then him, with pitch black hair and also had golden eyes.

Carlisle stepped in front of us. The brown hair vampire walked up to Carlisle.

"I'm Daniel," he shook Carlisle hand, "and this is my mate, Mia." The girl nodded.

"I am Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. These are our children, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella. And our grandchild, Renesmee."

"Grandchild?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Bella was turned when Nessie was a baby, and we waited to turn Nessie until she was old enough to blend in with us," Edward said.

"I see," Daniel said, "So what brings you to this house?"

"A few of us built this house a few hundred years ago, and we come back from time to time." Carlisle explained.

"We've been here almost 90 years now," Mia said, seeming not to believe him.

"It's been a hundred years since we've been here, some bad memories. We also don't come here because we tend to mess up the wolf population when we do live here." Carlisle explained.

"Well, we were just taking the last of our boxes to the car now. Everything that was here before is still here. Most rooms we never touched." Daniel said, before Mia could comment again.

Jasper and Emmett helped them to take the boxes to the couple's truck in the garage and they left.

"Why did you tell them I was turned?" I heard Nessie asked Edward.

"I didn't want word to get out that there was a half-breed in Forks that may lead the Volturi here. I can't believe there is a lot like you out there." Edward answered.

"What did Carlisle mean about the wolf population. There aren't any wolves around here." I asked Edward.

"I didn't realize you didn't know about the pack." Edward said, and then went to explain about La Push and the wolves.

A/N:I would hope everyone who is reading this knows about the wolves and about the pack.


	15. AN

(so this is what 15 partial was suppose to look like…just so you know everything written here is written in the next chap so if this is your first time looking you don't need to read this just go to next chap)

Im so sorry for not writing and it might be a couple weeks till I can start again…my charger broke to my laptop and I'm having issues getting a new one….I ordered it…it took forever to get here…it came broken….it took forever to get the ticket to send it back…so im still waiting for them to send me a new one again…I borrowed this charger to write this note to you all so you didn't think I forgot about you…once my charger gets in I should be able to finish the story by the end of this summer…

Here's what I have now of chap 15…it's not beta'd and I know a few people might not be happy where it's going to end…if everyone seems against it I might change my plans for future chaps…

**Bella POV**

I went on a hunting trip alone. I wanted to get away from the Cullens, well Edward, for a bit. Nessie was back at the house with Edward, they were getting along so well. She seemed to missing Marcus, which is expected, but Edward has filled his shoes perfectly.

I started to smell something weird as I took down a mountain lion. I'll worry about t when I'm done with this.

**Alice POV**

"What did you see?" Jasper asked me.

"We need to go. Bella is about to meet the wolves, she went on their territory." I told the room, where everyone was.

"We never showed her the border," Carisle said, more to himself then anyone else.

We all ran to help Bella.

**Bella POV**

I was surrounded by wolves, I was guessing it was the pack. One stared at me right in the eyes, then turn and ran into the forest. A few minutes later a man in ripped up black pants appeared. It was Jacob, or at least looked like him. More muscles and a little taller, but it he hasn't appeared to age much. How is this possible?


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N**: im really sorry about the partial….it was a A/N and I had added a sneak peak to this chap…but I loaded the wrong document and there was no A/N added, I have changed the 15 partial and here's the full chap 15…everything above ~*~*~*~* was from the partial and nothing changed… nothing is beta'd because my beta doesn't come back till August, but I figured no1 would want to wait for that…so if you want to wait for beta'd chaps come back mid-Aug…well here it is

**Bella POV**

I went on a hunting trip alone. I wanted to get away from the Cullens, well Edward, for a bit. Nessie was back at the house with Edward, they were getting along so well. She seemed to missing Marcus, which is expected, but Edward has filled his shoes perfectly.

I started to smell something weird as I took down a mountain lion. I'll worry about t when I'm done with this.

**Alice POV**

"What did you see?" Jasper asked me.

"We need to go. Bella is about to meet the wolves, she went on there territory." I told the room, where everyone was.

"We never showed her the border," Carlisle said, more to himself then anyone else.

We all ran to help Bella.

**Bella POV**

I was surrounded by wolves; I was guessing it was the pack. One stared at me right in the eyes, and then it turned and ran into the forest. A few minutes later a man in ripped up black pants appeared. It was Jacob, or at least looked like him. More muscles and a little taller, but it he hasn't appeared to age much. How is this possible?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(updated part)~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Bella?" Jacob asked looking at me.

"I can't believe it's you."

"So you ran away with the bloodsuckers and became one yourself!?!" There was anger in his voice.

"No," I said, but he kept going.

"You left your father alone, with just a note. Do you know what that did to him? The pack thought he killed you and the note was just to cover his mistake, but no you left and didn't care…"

"I didn't choose to leave, so don't you dare say I didn't care about my father." I heard the Cullens and Nessie coming up behind me, but I continued to yell at him. "A vampire, and not one of the Cullens, gave me the choice to go with him or be his dinner. So sorry I lived and didn't become his meal."

"It doesn't look like you lived."

"Mom, what's going on?" Nessie came up next to me, looking at Jacob.

"Mom?" Jacob said still looking at me and not looking at her.

"After I left, I discovered I was pregnant. Edward just found out a couple days ago. The Cullens didn't know I was vampire till then either." I explained, calmly.

"Didn't know blood-suckers could breed" Jacob said. I took a step closer and slapped him, and then turned and left, and I could hear my family following.

**Nessie POV**

My dad began to guide me away to follow my mom. I looked back as we were leaving and looked at the man my mom had just slapped. Our eyes locked, I continued to walk, but I couldn't look away. He was so handsome and I felt a need to go over to him, to talk to him to get to know him.

My dad stopped he looked back at the man and then at me. His eyes looked worried; he must have heard my thoughts. Jasper looked at him, feeling what I could see in my dad's eyes. Dad quickened his pace with me. I stole one last glance at the man.

**Jacob POV**

She slapped me! I can't believe her. I watched them all walking away. That's when it happened, her daughter looked back at me and our eyes met. My world just closed in on me and it was only me and her for that moment. I knew I had to get to know her and be around her for the rest of my existence. Everything I did from now on would be for her.

She looked away, which is when reality came back to me. This was Bella's daughter, she was half vampire, and she can't be the one. All this time I never imprinted and now I would. Her father looked at me and I knew he heard all my thoughts. He rushed her away from me. Why was this happening to me?

**Nessie POV**

We all went to the living room. I knew my dad was about to explain what had happened. I couldn't figure out why I felt so much for someone I didn't even know.

"We have a problem with the wolf," he said to everyone.

"You can say that again" my mom added.

"We have more problems then him offending you," he said looking at her, she looked offended. "Jacob imprinted on Nessie." Grandpa gasped.

"No," he said, and then Uncle Jasper added,

"He couldn't have. Imprinting is saved for someone their most liking to be able to successfully produce more wolves. She half vampire, he probably couldn't even stand the smell of her and I'm sure she could smell how horrible those dogs smelled." Jasper's comment confused me.

"Horrible? I wouldn't explain it like that, their scent was more…um…woodsy…I guess would be the way to describe it," I said and everyone looked at me.

"The imprinting could work then, she half-human, she doesn't get the same scent from them as we do," Grandpa said.

"No, it couldn't work!" Dad said angrily, "I'm not giving her up to the wolves."

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying theoretically it could work."

"Can someone explain what this imprinting is?" My mother said, interrupting them.

My father went on explaining all about imprinting. It basically boiled down to me and Jacob being soul mates.

"Hell NO!" My mother yelled when my father finished.

**A/N:**So sorry for the long time to update…but once I got my computer fixed I had major writer's block when it came to this chap. I think my problem is I'm in harry potter mode because of the movie coming out and right now Twilight isn't as interesting to me…but I'm fighting my way through this block…I'll try to have another update by Monday…


	17. Chapter 16

**Nessie POV**

_What would it be like being with a wolf? _

"Lets just go somewhere else," Emmett said.

_My family can't stand the smell of them. Would I have to choose between the two?_

"We need to, between the wolves and Nessie I can't see anything," Alice claimed.

_Leave?!?! I don't want to move away from him, but my mom, she seems so upset._

"So where should we try?" Mom asked, obviously still angry.

_This might be my chance to be with someone. I'm too human to be with a vampire, but I'm too vampire to be with a human._

"We can just go up into Canada. Not too far, but far enough." Jasper suggested.

_Too far. _I looked around at my family; my dad was looking at me. _You heard everything? _He gave a small nod. _Sorry, I need some air. _I turned and ran out of the house.

"We may have a problem," Edward told the room, where everyone was confused why she ran.

**Jacob POV**

"It isn't right."

"Is this even possible?"

"She's a bloodsucker!"

"Well half-vampire,"

"Still…"

"What went wrong?"

I could hear the voices around me, but I didn't comprehend what they were saying. How could I imprint on Bella's daughter. That is disturbing on so many levels. I was in love with her mom. How am I supposed to be with the girl? She's always around vampires, how could I handle that? I wonder if she thinking about me now. No I can't think about that.

"I'll be back, I need some air." I told the rest of the pack as I went outside.

**Edward POV**

"She can't want to be with him," Bella said, exasperated.

"I heard her thoughts. The whole time we were talking of where to move, she was thinking about what would happen if they got together, and was worried about moving away." I told her.

"What can we do?" Esme asked.

"We might just have to wait and see what happens," Alice said, as she sat on Jasper's lap, who was sitting on the couch with Emmett and Rose.

"That's all we got, 'we'll wait and see" Bella was pacing the living room. I grabbed her by the wrist and brought her too me. She hugged me back, burying her face into my chest.

"Should we go after her?" Carlisle asked.

"She'll be fine. She has the pack protecting her also now." Alice said.

Bella looked up at me. "I can't lose her."

I put my forehead against her. "I won't let that happen."

Bella leaned her head up more. I lips were so close and I closed the gap. Her lips went against mine so perfectly. I missed this so much. Her arms went from being around my waist to around my neck. My arms were wrapped around her waist and I pulled her closer to me. I chose to ignore all the comments I could hear in my family's heads. She pulled away, way too soon.

"Sorry," She said quietly.

"Please don't be." I said as I gave her a quick kiss. She smiled at me.

**Nessie POV**

I walked through the woods. I was heading in the direction where I had first seen him. When I arrived at the clearing, I saw him lying on the ground looking up. I walked over and lay next to him. We were silent for a few minutes just staring up at the sky.

"Hello," he said breaking the silence.

I laughed. "Hi."

He moved to lie on his side, propped up on his elbow.

"I'm Jacob," he smiled at me.

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie." I smiled back at him.

"So Nessie, are your parents going to be searching for you?"

"I hope not. I had to leave the house. They're making plans to move." As I told him this, his smile fell.

"Do you know where?"

"They said something about Canada. I don't want to leave."

"But you have too if they decide to go."

"Do I?"

"Why do you want to stay?"

"I…um…want to get to know you," I didn't want to say it aloud but it was so easy to talk to him. I felt like I known him my whole life. His smile returned when I said this.

"I'm not a good enough reason to break up your family."

"You're my soul mate. Right? The whole imprinting thing."

"So Edward told you everything then."

"Yes, but it's not only because he said something. I feel it, inside me. When you looked at me, we connected. Or was that just me that felt it?" Of course, he didn't have feeling for me. I'm half vampire, exactly what he was built to destroy.

"I felt it too."

We talked for what felt like hours. Well, it was dark out, so it must have been hours. I found out all about the pack, and he told me stories about when my mom was still human. I told him about growing up a Volturi and explained the war that was likely to happen if they found where me and my mom where hidden. He said he would never let them take me away from my family and that if the Volturi attacked here we would have the whole pack fighting with us. Embarrassingly, my stomach growled while we were talking.

"Do you eat human food?" he asked, laughing at my stomach.

"Mixed, human food and animal blood. I've never tasted human blood."

"How human and how vampire are you?"

"I'm immortal, obviously. It took me seven years to grow to what I look like now, and then I stopped ageing. My heart beats, but quicker then a normal human. I smell enough like a vampire, that a vampire wouldn't be attracted to the smell of my blood. I sleep. I'm can't run as fast as most vampires. I have normal eyes. I think that's about it." I explained.

"Can you go outside in the sunlight in front of humans?"

"Yes, my skin has a shimmering look to it, but it's nothing like normal vampires."

"Do you want to come to the reservation for dinner, or do you want me to take you home?"

"It's really late, I should probably go home."

"Alright." He got up and held out his hand to me. I took it and got up, but I didn't let go as we started to walk. We walked toward the house. When we got close, I stopped us.

"I just…" I stated but he got my off.

"I understand, goodnight." he kissed my forehead and left.

"Goodnight."

A/N: Good chap? Please review!


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews…**warning** lemon scene at end, if your not comfortable with it, it is at the end and doesn't really affect the plot…

**Bella POV**

"Why can't you see anything?" I asked Alice.

"Before it was difficult, because I can't see Nessie, but now its worse because of the wolves being involved," Alice explained, "Everything is just blurry."

"I don't like this, we should leave. We need to know when the Volturi are going to attack." I said to them. I was pacing again, but was stopped when Edward came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back against him.

"Bella, have you had any visions yet?" Alice asked.

"No, I haven't lowered my shield to try it. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would be stronger then me, and maybe you'll be able to see around Nessie and the wolves."

"I'll try." I put my shield down. It felt weird not protecting myself.

_I hate having this shield down. _

_It will be okay. Once you get a vision just put it back up. _I heard Edward's voice say to me.

_You can read my thoughts now._

_Yes, just as you can read mine._

_This is weird. Talking to you, only using my thoughts. _

_It is weird to me to hear your thoughts. _ He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Would you two like to include us in your conversation?" Emmett interrupted.

"People are coming," Carlisle stated to everyone. We all listened. We could all here the footsteps. Two people were walking toward us. One set I recognized.

"One person is Nessie, I recognize her walk." I told everyone.

We all listen.

_She can't be bringing him over. _I thought to myself, but of course, Edward heard.

_I doubt she will. _He thought to me and he held me tighter as we listen to their footsteps stop. They were still for a little bit, and I felt Edward's grip tighten. I knew without listening to his thoughts what he was thinking. He kissed her. We heard Jacob go in the opposite direction and Nessie started heading for the house. She walked in to the whole family staring at her.

She stopped when she realized everyone looking at her.

"Sorry that…um…for being out…so late." She said, sounding intimidated by all of us.

Her thought's where all on Jacob and the kiss he gave to her forehead. I put my shield up, and put it around everyone. Edward looked at me.

"Thanks," He said quietly in my ear.

"It's ok; we figured you would be safe." I said. She looked at me, and smiled. She was happy to see the way Edward's arms were wrapped around me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yes. I suppose we don't have human food here yet?" She asked.

"No, but me and Carlisle were going to go hunting tonight if you would like to join us." Esme smiled at her.

"Ok." She smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Nessie, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett left to hunt, Alice and Jasper went up to their room.

"Edward can we talk?" I asked him.

He nodded, as I began to walk up the stairs. He followed me; I lead him to his room and closed the door behind us. We looked at each other. Neither knew where to start. Edward closed the space between them.

The instant that Edward's lips touched hers, they both felt as if nothing else existed, it was just them in this room. All Edward could think of was that he must go deeper, and the consuming need that ripped through his body was only matched by that of the desire of Bella.

"Edward" she sighed. As far as she was concerned, breathing was optional, thinking was not a consideration, and the only thing of any importance was the feeling of Edward's lips across her own. She grabbed his shoulders.

Edward tightened his hold on Bella's waist, while opening his mouth to lick at her lips. "Mmmmm" he moaned before he was allowed entrance. His hand, without conscious thought, migrated to cup the back of her head, weaving his fingers into the thick hair. As he crushed her body closer to his, and slowly backed her into the wall.

Bella went willingly. She couldn't comprehend how she had been with some else for so many years. This is where she belonged. Bella began to place light kisses on his neck. He began to take off her shirt, but ended up ripping it off. Bella began to lick her way up to his ear, as she ripped his shirt off. They wrapped their arms around each as their lips crashed together again.

They became frantic with their movement, quickly ridding the remainder of their clothes. Edwards's hands ran along her side till they reached her thighs. He pulled up and allowed him to lift her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked into his eyes, they were black with lust.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course," she said as she positioned herself over him.

She slowly lowered herself onto him. They moaned in unison. They stayed still for a moment after he was buried completely into her. He slowly pulled out and thrusted back into her, pushing her up against the wall. He quickened his pace as she began to meet his thrust.

"Bella," he moaned as her walls tightened on him, and he released into her.

They stayed together, kissing. When Edward put Bella down, she took his hand and led him towards the bed.

"Last time we were in this bed, we created that beautiful girl of ours," Edward said from behind her. She climbed into the bed.

"Yes we did," She smiled at him, he returned the smile, and then pounced on her. She laughed as he landed on top of her. He pulled her up the bed, kissing her neck.

"Edward," she moaned lightly, and he entered her again.

A/N: hope you enjoyed….sorry it was long again…but I added a treat to this…I hope you liked…it was only the second lemon I've written…please review!!!


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and being so patient with me. My beta is backed, so I'm under pressure to write more. She's not going to beta the chaps unless people complain about it, but no one has so she's not worried about it. Here's a chap, which I will call the beginning of the end of this story.

**Nessie's POV**

We were walking back from our hunting trip; it was still a little weird hunting with them. My mom and I were the only 'vegetarian' vampires back with the Volturi, now we were only around 'vegetarians', which was a nice change.

Everyone around me stopped, we were getting close to the house. They all looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nessie, you want to go get some food for you for the house." Grandma asked.

"Ok…" I said, slightly confused. As I left with my Grandparents, I looked back at Rose and Emmett. I saw my Uncle start laughing and then I watched as Aunt Rose hit him. Grandpa put his arm around my shoulder as he led me.

"Their ok, they just play around a lot," he said to me. Grandma looked happier then I had ever seen her. I knew something was going on, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It was weird to be going to the store so late, we were already heading home. When everyone stopped, we were almost home. We were almost in hearing distance; they probably would have been in hearing distance. Maybe they heard something, what if something happened at the house! But I would have thought Carlisle would have gone instead of Rose. What could they have heard? It was just Alice, Jasper, and my parents…my parents…who haven't been alone together in almost 100 years…my parents who have been flirting the last few days nonstop. With as much as I didn't want to think about it, the thought made me happy. A real family!

.

**Bella's POV**

As Edward rolled off of me, I turned so I could lay my head on his chest.

"I've missed you," I said as I kissed his chest.

"I've missed you too," He said, smiling down at me.

I looked up at him and kissed him. Edward wrapped his arms around me as the kissed deepened. I moved to straddle his lap.

"Edward"

"Yes?"

"I think I still love you,"

"Really? Well I know I still love you." I leaned down and kissed him.

"I'm pretty sure I still do," I said jokingly, as I kissed him again. He laughed as he held my close to him.

We were lost in kissing each other when we heard Emmett's laughter bursting up the stairs.

"Nessie's back." I said to Edward.

We got up and quickly got dressed. I realized something was wrong when I only heard two people downstairs, and by their voices I could tell it was Rose and Emmett. Edward seemed to have noticed too, seeing how he was getting dressed faster then me.

We started heading downstairs.

"Where's the rest?" I asked when we saw Emmett and Rose waiting on the stairs.

"Went shopping for food for Nessie," Rose answered.

"This late?" Edward asked.

"Well, when we got close to the house, we started hearing some things. We felt it best for Nessie not to hear those things," Emmett said.

"Oh," Edward and I said at the same time.

"I don't think she heard anything. You said her hearing wasn't as good as ours, right?" Rose asked.

"Right," I answered, looking at the ground. If I could still blush…

**Esme's POV (rough translations will be in parenthesis)**

"Neanche so perché l'amo così molto. Io l'orzo lo sa. Faccio non l'undersatnd ciò che succede, ma sento come appartengo con lui," (I do not even know why I like him so much. I barley know him. I do not understand what is happening, but I feel like I belong with him) Nessie had been rambling on in Italian for about ten. I had just asked about Jacob, and she seemed very upset of how much she liked him.

"Nessie, Lei si può si calmare," (you can calm down) Carlisle told her, Nessie looked at him confused.

"You spoke in Italian," she said.

"Well, you were going on in Italian, so I thought…" Carlisle started but she interrupted.

"I was?" she asked.

"You were," I answered smiling at her.

She smiled back, "I didn't even realize, sorry."

"It's okay, we understood you." Carlisle responded.

"Back in Italy, did you always speak Italian, or just English?" I asked my granddaughter.

"I grew up speaking English, and then I learned to speak Italian. That's when I went some years only speaking Italian, and then I went to English, but when I would get upset I would start rambling in Italian." She explained.

**Aro's POV (I had to bring him back)**

"Is everyone ready?" I asked the guard.

"Yes, we leave at dusk" the guard responded.

"Good, within 24-hours I will have my daughter and granddaughter back home," I said, and then another guard ran in.

"News from the spy," the new guard said.

"Well, get on with it," I said impatiently.

"Your daughter is back with her x-mate," he said, not looking at me.

"What?!?!" Marcus yelled from behind me.

"The spy claims she has professed her love for him,"

"After 100 years, I can't believe her," I said, this would make it slightly harder to get her back, but I will get her back.

**A/n:**Sorry for a short chap, but it's mostly a filler to get to the end. Hopefully not many chapter's left of this, because I'm ready to start a new story. I'm planning on writing several chaps before I write it though, cause I know where to start with it and no idea where to end it yet, and I don't want start a story and not finish it. By the way it will be a HP story, HG/HP/DM, and might only go up on .


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: So another short chap, but at least it's done. Only one chap left after this. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!

**Nessie POV**

"You should really ask a girl's father permission to date their daughter."

Jake pushed me behind him. We where walking around the forest talking, we had stopped when he kissed me. Next thing I knew, while we were lost in each other, Marcus came up from behind me.

"I'm pretty sure you're not her father," Jake said calmly to him.

"I raised her as my own for 100 yrs, I was more of a father then Edward will ever be."

"Yet you never convinced Bella to marry you," Jake responded, I could tell he was just trying to aggravate him.

"Give me my daughter, and I will not harm you," he demanded.

"I don't think I will, unless she wants to," Jake looked at me.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't belong in Volturi." I said, my eyes pleading with Marcus to have him understand.

"I understand that, I told your mother we could leave. I told her I would take you two wherever you wanted, but she has chosen him. Ness, please come back to me. I've lost my mate and my child, I'm having a hard time with this, please come back." It was so hard to see the hurt in his eyes. Marcus took a step closer to us and Jake growled.

"What are you?" Marcus asked.

"A wolf, designed to kill bloodsuckers, and I suggest you keep your distance, because it wouldn't take long to call my pack, and her family."

"Hanging out with a wolf?! Does your mother know about this?"

"Of course, she knows Jacob,"

"She knows what he is?!"

"Yes," I moved around Jacob, closer to Marcus. Jake stood closely to my side, but didn't block me.

"And she allows you to be with someone whose instinct is to kill you and your kind?"

"Dad, he would never hurt me or my family,"

"How do you know?"

"I'm his soul mate. He won't hurt me!"

"Soul mate! You've only known him for what? A week???"

"If I can interrupt, wolves imprint on their soul mates at first site. I may not have known her long, but I would give my life for her." Jacob told him, but Marcus looked at me.

"You called me dad." He stated.

"I did, I can still do that, right?"

"Always, even if your mother and I don't get back together, I'll always be your father."

"And you won't be getting back with her mother, but you will always be like a father to her." The three of us looked as my mother came from behind the trees. My real father stood next to her with his arm around her waist, and the rest of the family was behind them.

"Bella." Marcus said staring at her.

"I'm sorry Marcus, but I love Edward, I always have. I may have hid it, but he was always the one for me." She said, staring back.

"Is there no way to convince to come back with me?" he asked, desperately and she shook her head.

"I see,"

"Are you going to give up so easily?" We all looked as Jane walked out from the trees on the other side of us. People really need to stop doing this, but seriously, I hope this is the last to come out.

"Jane lets go home. It will be a pointless fight." Marcus said looking at her, but he did not seem surprised she was there.

"I was told to stay and spy till Aro arrived. Why are you here early?" She asked in her girly voice.

"I needed to talk to Nessie and Bella, before Aro started his war he wanted to. Lets go back, I'll try to convince him it's pointless."

"He will be angry,"

"He will get over it," he said and then looked at me. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Goodbye, dad," I whispered as we hugged.

"Goodbye, Ness" he said, he nodded at mom, then left with Jane following behind him.

A/N: Please R&R!!!! Hope you enjoyed, even if it is so short. One chap left!!!!!


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: So last chap…hope you all enjoy…I've had this chap planned for a few months now so hope you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it**

**A Year later (3****rd**** POV)**

"I can't believe we're getting married, after all this time," Bella said, as Alice and Rose worked on her hair.

"You two were meant to be together," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"I know,"

"Mom, you look amazing," Nessie said as she walked in. She was already wearing her bridesmaid dress; it was gold, which matched the gold in my dress. It was made by some French designer that Alice found. My dress was a little bigger then I wanted, but Alice was having so much fun having me try on dresses, that I agreed on this, because it was my favorite out of the bunch.

"Thank you, Ness. Now Ness, seriously, you are okay with this, right?"

"No, mom. I'm very offended my parents are getting married,' she answered sarcastically.

"Ness,'

"Yes, I'm fine,"

"Alright, hair is done. We're going to get dressed." Alice said, as her and Rose left to get into there dresses that matched Nessie's.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N-**

Bridesmaids dresses-

/dress_?gid=2&sfid=50749&f=

Bella's .fr/robe_detail_?robeId=1749&userid=&diaporama=1710:1,1714:2,1723:3,1725:4,1728:5,1729:6,1731:7,1733:8,1734:9,1735:10,1736:11,1739:12,1740:13,1742:14,1748:15,1749:16&pagenumber=6&numberofpages=140&urlMain=source=3-id=2-idStyle=2-membre=-page=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**About 5 years later (3****rd**** POV)**

"Aunt Alice, I love you and I thank you very much for doing my hair, but I think it's done." Nessie said to Alice, after Alice had gone to 'fix' her hair for the 10th time that half hour.

There was a knock on the door. Alice answered, where Marcus, Edward and Bella stood waiting.

"Ness, you've got visitors. I'm going to go make sure everything is perfect out there," Alice said as she left, and the other three entered.

Nessie stood from her chair and looked at them, "What do you think?"

"You look so beautiful," Bella said.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Edward stated.

"I know!" she exclaimed. She hugged each of them. When she hugged Marcus, she said, "Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said as he hugged her back.

"Grandpa...I mean Aro, didn't come," she asked.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie." Marcus answered.

"It's fine, I didn't expect him to, at least you did." She said, but they could all see the disappointment in her eyes.

Alice came in. "Alright, everyone in position."

"I'm going to go get a seat," Marcus said, as he hugged Ness again, and kissed her cheek.

Edward offered his arm to Ness, and she took it. "Time for me to give my girl to the dog," Edward said and they both laughed, and Bella just rolled her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

**A/N: **Nessie's dress~

.fr/robe_detail_?robeId=94&userid=&diaporama=2374:1,83:2,84:3,86:4,88:5,91:6,93:7,94:8,95:9,96:10,98:11,99:12,100:13,101:14,102:15,103:16&pagenumber=3&numberofpages=140&urlMain=source=3-id=2-idStyle=2-membre=-page=

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**About 5 more years later (3****rd**** person POV)**

"Am I too late?" Marcus asked as he ran into the house.

"Marcus you made it!" Bella exclaimed as she ran to meet him in the entryway and hugged him.

"Of course I did," Marcus answered as he hugged her back, "So, I'm not late?"

"Nope," Bella answered, "I guess Aro wouldn't come?"

"No, I tried to convince him, but you know him, he's stubborn."

"I guess I was hoping he wouldn't be taking his anger for me out on Nessie. She was heartbroken he didn't come to her wedding."

"I know, and I told him that, but he still wouldn't come"

"He'll have to forgive us eventually. Come on everyone is waiting in the family room." Bella led him to the room where Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Esme were all either standing or sitting staring at the stairs.

"Hey, everyone," Marcus said to the room.

Murmurs of hi's and hey's were heard throughout the room.

Bella made her way to the chair where Edward was sitting and she sat in his lap. Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

They all stayed in silence for about ten minutes when they heard Jacob come down the steps. Marcus, Bella and Edward quickly got to the stairs.

Jacob walked to Bella, "Would you like to meet your granddaughter?" He asked as he placed the bundle in his arms into Bella's. The three new grandparents stared at the beautiful sleeping baby in Bella's arms.

"How's Nessie?" Esme asked as she walked toward them.

"She's fine, just fell asleep. Luckily she was able to have her normally, so it didn't take too much out of her." Jacob answered.

"Good, I was worried they would have to open her like they had to with me." Bella said, not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Her blood is more diluted then Nessie was, and Nessie is stringer then you were. How much does she look like when Nessie was first born?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know I missed the first three days because I was turning." Bella answered, and then looked at Marcus.

"Nessie was a little bigger then this, her heart beat was a little faster, and she was paler then this little one." Marcus stated.

Carlisle was coming down the stairs. "We'll just have to watch this one, it sounds like it might be a little different then Ness was."

"Nessie okay?' Jacob asked Carlisle.

"She's just fine; she'll probably be out for a few hours."

The next few hours was spent with the baby being passed around to everyone. Nessie came downstairs, after she woke up. Jacob met her at the stairs.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered, "Now where is Iris?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **I got the name Iris from the Greek god. The messenger of the gods, the personification of the rainbow, the link of the gods to humanity. She travels with the speed of the wind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**About 5 more years**

"Iris!" Nessie yelled.

"She's fine, we got her upstairs." Edward yelled from upstairs.

Suddenly her child was in front of her. Physically five years old, but looked about 12/13.

"Iris, let me know when you're doing that." Nessie told her daughter.

"Sorry mommy, I was just playing." Iris said.

"I know sweetie, you just worried mommy,"

"Sorry,"

From the moment Iris began crawling, it was obvious something was different about her. From crawling, to walking, to running she was very fast. As she grew, she became faster then any of them, and her powers kept growing. She moves so fast, that she tends to just disappear one place and appear to another. Carlisle believed there was a chance she may be able to transport by the time she is fully grown, that her powers were actually growing with her.

She was growing slower then Nessie did, but we were all sure she would stop ageing when she was fully developed. She did need some blood, but she did mostly eat human food.

The Cullens have become a very happy, whole family. Marcus visited at least three or four times a year, mostly birthdays, or holidays. Aro seemed set in not forgiving them, but Nessie and Bella became more and more okay with that.

**A/N: So good? Bad? Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all have enjoyed reading. Like I said before in November/December I'm planning on starting a new story. It will be a harry potter story. DM/HG/HP story. If you're interested put me on alert.**


End file.
